Runaway Love
by EbOnY998
Summary: AU set in S3 Dani runs away from her abusive dad will she finally feel safe in Lima with her aunt Warnings child abuse. Give it a chance it's probably been done before but give it a go.
1. Runaway Train

**RUNAWAY LOVE.**

**I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does.**

**Hi guys so I'm back with yet another story I know that there are a few Dani stories out so I have had this buzzing around in my head for a few weeks now and I can't help but write it down and get it out there for you guys.**

**Warnings: May contain some triggers so be warned it contains Child Abuse so just a heads up and there maybe some swearing in this chapter.**

**If there are any flashbacks they will be in Italic.**

**Summary: Dani Runs away to Lima and goes to live with her aunt who happily takes her in. Dani does have a past of traumatic stuff and she starts at McKinley High and keeps her head down. Will she be safe in Lima or will her dad find out where she is and hurt her more or will she runaway again from her past and never look back.**

**This is AU set in season 3 I haven't really decided who Dani will like yet but it will come to me eventually.**

**I know this has probably been done before but give it a chance **

**Review and let me know :)**

**Here's chapter 1 Runaway Train.**

* * *

**Dani's Pov **

I never thought the day would come where my mum would help me get away from this shit hole of a place and away from my abusive father. I'm glad that he was at work because if he found out that mum was helping me I would be in bigger trouble I'm glad that I'm finally leaving this place and going to a new place even though I would be staying with my mums sister which I'm grateful for.

My head was still pounding from the beating I got last night but that didn't stop me from packing most of my stuff into the one duffel bag. Everything still hurt from my black eye, face, and ribs it was painful to move around. I haven't seen my Aunty for years since my dad controlled everything I did. But he never got abusive towards mum only me.

This only started since my dad found my ex girlfriend and I making out he was strictly against it and he was a mega douche bag and practically changed since that night. He was scary as all hell. I got a lot of things taken from me that night my guitar got smashed, phone, and everything else that I could think of. I was looking around my old room before I was interrupted by mum talking to me.

"Danielle I got this fixed for you and bought you a new phone." I turned around and saw my old guitar and a new phone in my mums hands I walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug that I could.

My mum and I are pretty close and I'm glad she is helping me out.

"Thanks mum you didn't have to do this for me." I told her I tried to keep my tears at bay but they kept falling I couldn't be more prouder of my mum in this moment of my life.

"Yes I did Danielle. We need to hurry before he gets back I will tell him that you ran away and I didn't have anything to do with it." I nod my head to my mum and grab a few more things. I look around my room and say a final goodbye to all of my childhood memories.

I walk down the stairs with mum helping me with the rest of my things and then we get into the car and head off on the little journey to the bus centre so I could be on my way to Lima Ohio. It would take me one day and 4 hours to get there but the thought of that made me happier because I would be leaving everything behind and start fresh.

"Thanks for doing this mum. I can't thank you enough." I grab a hold of her hand on the steering wheel of the car and listen to some of the music.

"It's okay Danielle. I can't let you get hurt anymore and you could end up in hospital." I look out of the window as we head to the bus centre which doesn't take long to get there.

I help my mum get my things out and we make our way to the bus tickets and everything. I let mum take the lead on this one cause this a lot for me to take in.

"One ticket to Lima Ohio please." I hear my mum ask the receptionist I look around at my surroundings and the things that I will miss the most.

"Okay miss that will be $130 please." I see my mum hand over the cash and we head to the bus zone and wait we take a seat in the destination area and I feel my mum grab my hand and give me a small smile.

"Danielle I am so proud of you and I hope you can find that special girl again. I've been saving some money up for you so that you have enough cash to get to Lima and live on for a little bit." I look at my mum and open and close my mouth for a bit because I never thought that I would have my mum give me cash to survive on for the journey to Lima and live on it for a while.

"Thanks mum. How can we keep in contact with each other?" I ask her because I think I will miss my mum, older brother and my little sister a lot.

"I will come and visit you. We can't keep in contact for a while Dani otherwise he might find you and I don't want that to happen. But I will contact my sister and chat to you on the phone every now and again." I give her a smile and take my purse out and put my mums cash in there.

We make little conversation on everything. I'm going to miss everything about this place my friends, family, everything about this place I will miss a lot. It's not long before the bus pulls up. We both get up and the driver takes my stuff I keep my guitar and phone with me.

I give mum a hug and we both cry because it will be a while before we see each other again it probably looks weird to the other people watching on but I couldn't give a shit about it. We break apart from each other and mum wipes my tears away.

"This is for your own good Danielle and I love you dearly take care of yourself and don't look back. This is your journey and I love you so much." I kiss my mum on the forehead and give her another hug.

"Thanks mum. I love you a lot as well and I won't look back." The speaker comes on saying that the bus is ready to depart I grab my guitar and my tickets and jump on the bus and find my seat which is facing my mum.

The bus doesn't leave for an hour and an announcement comes over the speaker that we are leaving. It starts up and I start on my new journey I see mum running on the footpath waving to me and I wave back to her until I can no longer see her. No one is sitting next to me so place my guitar on the chair next to me and relax for the long journey a head of me.

I receive a text from mum which I smile at.

**From Mum:  
Stay Strong baby and I will text or talk to you when I can. I love you very much.** I let a tear fall down my face and send a quick reply to her.

**To Mum:  
Thanks for doing this for me and I will Stay Strong look after Rosie for me and Derek I love you to mum. **I grab my earphones and my iPod and listen to some music to help relax me a little bit. I rest my head against the window and let the music calm me down.

A few different songs come on before I decide to listen to the next song which I put on a few months back.

_[Hook - Mary J. Blige]  
Runaway love (love, love)  
Runaway love (love, love)  
Runaway love (love, love)  
Runaway love (love, love)  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

_[Verse 1 - Ludacris]  
Now little Lisa is only 9 years old.  
Shes tryin to figure out why the world is  
so cold.  
Why shes all alone and they never met  
her family.  
Mamas always gone and she never met  
her daddy.  
Part of her is missin and nobody will  
listenin.  
Mama is on drugs gettin high up in the  
kitchen.  
Bringin home men at different hours of  
the night.  
Startin with laughs-usually endin in a  
fight.  
Sneak into her room while her mamas  
knocked out.  
Tryin to have his way and little Lisa says  
'ouch'.  
She tries to resist but then all he does is  
beat her.  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't  
believe her.  
Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own.  
Forced to think that hell is a place called  
home.  
Nothin else to do but get some  
clothes and pack.  
She says shes bout to run away and  
never come back._

_[Hook - Mary J. Blige]  
Runaway Love [Repeat x8]_

_[Verse 2 - Ludacris]  
Little Nicole is only 10 years old.  
Shes steady tryin to figure why the world  
is so cold.  
Why shes not pretty and nobody seems  
to like her.  
Alcoholic step dad always wanna strike her.  
Yells and abuses, leaves her with some  
bruises.  
Teachers ask questions she makin up  
excuses.  
Bleedin on the inside, cryin on the out.  
Its only one girl really knows what she  
about.  
Her name is lil Stacy and they become  
friends.  
Promise that they always be tight til the  
end.  
Until one day lil Stacy gets shot.  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her  
block.  
Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her  
own.  
Forced to think that hell is a place called  
home.  
Nothin else to do but get some  
clothes and pack,  
She says shes bout to run away and  
never come back._

_[Hook - Mary J. Blige]  
Runaway Love [Repeat x8]_

_[Verse 3 - Ludacris]  
Little Erica is eleven years old,  
Shes steady tryin to figure why the world  
is so cold,  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain,  
Plus shes havin sex with a boy who's  
sixreen,  
Emotions run deep and she thinks shes  
in love,  
So theres no protection he's usin no  
glove,  
Never think bout the consequences of  
her actions,  
Livin for today and not tomorrows  
satisfaction,  
The days go by and her belly gets big,  
The father bails out he aint ready for a  
kid,  
Knowin her mama will blow it all outta  
proportion,  
Plus she lives poor so no money for  
abortion,  
Erica is stuck up in the world on her  
own,  
Forced to think that hell is a place called  
home,  
Nothin else to do but get her clothes and  
pack,  
She says shes about to run away and  
never come back._

_[Hook - Mary J. Blige]  
Runaway Love [Repeat till end of song]_

Some of the lyrics of this song remind me of some of the stuff that has happened to me and it sucks that I have to run away scared.

I rest my head against the window again and look out while listening to my iPod it's not long before I fall asleep and have a nightmare from last night.

_I had just got home from studying at the library. As soon as I pulled into the drive way I had this bad feeling. I got out of my car and grabbed all my stuff and locked the car up before heading inside._

_I went upstairs and placed my stuff on the floor and my desk. I grabbed my pen and a spare book and started to write some song lyrics out onto the paper. I lost track of time and it wasn't long until I heard my dad yelling down the stairs._

_"Danielle get down here now." I sigh putting my stuff down and going downstairs to see my dad looking angry._

_"What's up dad?" I ask him. I can feel my nerves getting the best of me which means I usually start to shake and drop things or stuff things up and my dad gets angry._

_"I want some dinner get me something now." I stare down at the floor and make my way into the kitchen and make some dinner for everyone. _

_It doesn't take mum long to get home with my sister which she just goes up into her room. I continue to make dinner and grab the plates out my nerves have gotten the best of me and I drop one of the plates._

_'Shit' I say to myself it's not long before dad steps into the room and sees the mess that I have made._

_"You can't even do anything right for yourself Danielle." I sigh expecting just a talking to but instead he continues to rant about me and insult me._

_"You're such a clumsy person. I accept you in this house. But when the holidays come I'm sending you to a camp." I figured what he was talking about when he mentioned a camp I figured it was for me to try and get better and not be gay anymore._

_"Look I accidentally dropped a plate it's not a big deal. I'm not going to a stupid camp either." I argue back and I know that's a bad thing to do because I receive a hard slap to the face._

_"You will be doing as I say Danielle." I roll my eyes and go to grab some ice for my cheek which is throbbing._

_"Look you can't cure me dad I'm still your little girl but I love girls. I don't feel the same way about guys." I tell him with annoyance but my plan didn't go to well because the next thing I know I can feel his hand around my throat and being pushed up against the fridge._

_"You will do as I say Danielle and for disobeying me you are getting punished." My vision is starting to go blurred and I start to panic. He let's go of me and punches me in the stomach which I hunch over in pain._

_I cough as well because I wasn't expecting a hand around my throat or a punch to the gut._

_He pulls me up and continues to punch me any part of me the last thing I remember was falling to the floor and hitting my head on the corner of the table but before he left I received a few kicks to the stomach._

I wake up with a start and look around and realise that I am still on the bus. I'm actually glad that I'm not much of a screamer when I have nightmares. I look down at my iPod and notice that I have been sleeping for a few hours.

I get up and head to the bathroom I splash my face with some of the water and look into the mirror the bruise around my eye looks bad and my split lip looks bad as well.

I reach into my bag and grab some make up and cover all the bruises up so people don't look at me.

I look down at my wrist and trace over the faint scars that are there and also look at my tattoos that I have on both wrist one says Stay and the other wrist says Strong I got those tattoos when I came to terms when I found out that I liked girls.

I walk out of the bathroom and take my seat again. I stare out the window and see the lovely scenery. My ribs still hurt but I don't want to take anything for it.

I think about my mum and how brave she was to decide that I needed to get out of the house and away from my abusive father.

We continue the drive with our first stop at a small little place we all get off I head into the shop I grab a soda and a salad sandwich and take a seat outside on the picnic chairs and eat everything else.

It's not long before we get back on the bus I sit in my usual spot and remove my guitar when someone sits next to me which I'm guessing they got on at this stop. I'm just hoping that they aren't talkative.

I sit my guitar against the window and make sure that it won't fall and try to get comfortable because of my ribs. Once I do I let out a content sigh and close my eyes.

"Where about's are you heading to?" I open my eyes back up and look at the man sitting next to me and answer him.

"I'm heading to Lima to live with my aunt and you?" I ask him I don't really want to be rude or anything but I'm just not in the mood to talk.

"That's a nice little country town. I'm heading to Akron which is an hour away from Lima." I look at him and give him a small smile.

"Okay cool I don't know much about Lima." I tell him and get my iPod out again and ignore him.

I listen to the rest of the songs which seem to be emotional sad shit. It just feels like everything at the moment is sad shit which annoys me so I turn it off and watch whatever they are playing on the tv which is an old movie.

* * *

I sit back and enjoy the old movie. Time gets away and we stop for some dinner we all get off I just grab something basic which is some salad and a coke. I grab my order and pay for it and take a seat by myself in a corner.

I thought I would be alone for a bit but my bus partner sits next to me and I look up and give him a smile. I glare at my meal because I'm just not in the mood for company.

I know I must sound like a bitch but I'm not. It's just that I have a lot of shit on my mind at the moment.

"Look I know we don't know each other and I can see that you have built walls up around you." I look up really quickly and glare at this person who doesn't know shit about me.

"You don't know anything about me. So leave me alone please." I tell him in a serious tone and glare at him. But he doesn't get the message.

"Yeah I know fuck all about your past. I used to go to McKinley High a few years back but I moved cause I had a lot of family issues going on and my sister and I moved to Akron to live with my nana and pops." He tells me seriously I sigh and say my apology to him.

"Look I'm sorry for being so snappy but yes I have issues I've practically ran away from home because of my abusive father and my mum helped me runaway." I don't know why I'm opening up to a complete stranger but I feel safe with him.

"That's an intense story so far. My home life is a bit like yours but it was my ma's boyfriend he kept hitting her and nearly went for my younger sister it went on for a long time until everything went to shit and I woke my sister up and drove to Akron." He tells me I decide to properly introduce myself to him.

"Your story sounds intense as well. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong start but my name is Danielle but everyone calls me Dani." I tell him and take my hand out to shake his hand which he returns my hand shake.

"My names Mathew but everyone calls me Matt nice to meet you." We continue to share our war stories on our home life and we end up exchanging numbers. It's not long before we head back to the bus and continue the journey to Lima.

I watch a little bit of the movie that's playing and small talk with Matt before I get out my iPod and hit shuffle again which seems to still be emotional crap again and another song starts.

_Call you up in the middle of the night.  
Like a firefly without a light.  
You were there like a slow torch burning.  
I was a key that could use a little turning._

_So tired that I couldn't even sleep.  
So many secrets I couldn't keep.  
Promised myself I wouldn't weep.  
One more promise I couldn't keep._

_It seems no one can help me now.  
I'm in too deep.  
There's no way out.  
This time I have really led myself astray._

_Runaway train never going back.  
Wrong way on a one way track.  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere.  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there._

_Can you help me remember how to smile.  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile.  
How on earth did I get so jaded.  
Life's mystery seems so faded._

_I can go where no one else can go.  
I know what no one else knows.  
Here I am just drownin' in the rain.  
With a ticket for a runaway train._

_Everything is cut and dry.  
Day and night, earth and sky.  
Somehow I just don't believe it._

_Runaway train never going back.  
Wrong way on a one way track.  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere.  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there._

_Bought a ticket for a runaway train.  
Like a madman laughin' at the rain,  
Little out of touch, little insane.  
Just easier than dealing with the pain._

_Runaway train never comin' back.  
Wrong way on a one way track.  
Seems like I should be getting somewhere.  
Somehow I'm neither here nor there._

_Runaway train never comin' back.  
Runaway train tearin' up the track.  
Runaway train burnin' in my veins.  
Runaway train but it always seems the same._

After Runaway train finished I had a few tears running down my face I wiped them off and slowly fell asleep to my iPod. I didn't have a bad dream at all like I usually do. I fiddle with my iPod in my sleep and continue to have a peaceful sleep.

During the night I hadn't realised that I had changed my position my head was resting on Matt's shoulder and I woke up and felt bad for using him as a pillow in my sleep.

I look at the time and it's almost 5:30am in the morning I stretch and have a yawn. I notice that everyone is still asleep and get settled back in and try to get more rest which that doesn't work so I look out at the sun just starting to rise.

"Morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?" I jump at Matt's voice and smile at him.

"I slept alright thanks and you?" I reply to him pleasantly and look back out.

"That's good. Yeah I had a great sleep thanks." I apologise to Matt for falling asleep on him because I felt bad.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on your shoulder. You probably felt really uncomfortable" I tell him but to embarrassed to look at him.

"Nah your right. You needed some sleep." I look at him and give him a smile which he returns.

It's not long before the speaker box is telling us that we are arriving in Lima Shortly.

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
**Hi guys so I'm back I've had this story running around in my head for at least two weeks. So it's AU and set in season 3.**

**So my other story Be Strong is being updated as well I have been multitasking between stories.**

**The songs that I used are Runaway Love by Ludacris Ft Mary J. Blige (Name of my story title as well.) Runaway train by Soul Asylum (name of my chapter as well).**

**I think that The Beatles tribute was amazing I loved Let it be and Demi's character I love Dani. So the Finn Cory tribute episode was just amazing and so emotional that I cried all the way through it from seasons of love to the ending of the episode. 3 Months without Cory isn't the same on the show he was such a hero.**

**all spelling mistakes are mine I do proof read before each chapter goes out.**

**You know the drill leave some reviews positive or negative and criticism is welcome as well.**

**Cheers EbOnY998 :)**


	2. Welcome to Lima

**I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does. **

**I'm officially back now. The only reason I haven't updated Be Strong and Runaway Love is because I have suffered with writer's block and I also went away with mum for 10 days but I'm officially back. **

**Wow A Katy or A Gaga was amazing and I'm in love with Elliott 'Starchild' Gilbert. Okay so I have decided to bring Adam Lambert's character into this story and he is going to be close to Dani.**

**Spoilers: Dani finally arrives in Lima and get's settled in. She sees her aunt and uncle for the first time in a long time. Also she has a meeting up at McKinley and meets Figgin's, Schue, Pillsbury, and Corcoran. Yes Shelby will play a big role in Dani's life but also play a major part in Rachel's, Quinn, Pucks lives she also has Beth as well.**

**Warnings: Trigger warnings involved child abuse so a heads up. Maybe some swearing.**

**I just wanted to give a shout out to BrittzandTana for letting me use her Dani's last name so a huge thank you and also go and read her Dantana story it's amazing :)**

**Also a personal shout out to all of my reviewers it means a lot Hakuna-fuckin-Matata, Gleeknationn, tinygleek, technicallyimpaired, Ale, & BrittzandTana I hope you guys continue to read and review and to all of my new reviewers it means a lot :)**

**You know the drill leave some positive or negative reviews and some criticism is welcome.**

**Heres chapter 2 Welcome To Lima:**

* * *

**Dani's Pov **

We pulled up at the bus station and everyone gathered their stuff while Matt and I stayed back and waited for everyone to move. It didn't take that long I picked up my stuff and got up making sure I didn't leave anything else behind which I didn't.

Matt got off first and then I did I said thanks to the driver and gave him a smile and then I got out into the cold air. I move over and wait for the bus driver to open the carriage and wait before I grab my stuff. Looking around at my new surroundings felt different compared to Arizona but it felt nice to be in a country area away from my dad. I thought to myself it's a new beginning for myself to meet new friends and maybe a new girlfriend.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and see that it's Matt nodding towards the bus cabin where there is only one bag left I walk over and grab my stuff and walk back over to Matt.

"Not being rude but do you have a lift?" He asks me I told my aunt and uncle not to worry about picking me up I said I would catch a cab to their place.

"I was just going to catch a cab." I tell him moving my guitar strap over my shoulders to get it comfy so I could carry the rest of my things.

"You won't get one this time of morning they are a bit slack I can give you a lift if you want?" I sigh and think about it for a moment do I let my guard down and let Matt into my life as a friend or just a mutual friendship. I don't mind but it's worth a shot.

"Okay I hope it's not out of your way though is it?" I ask him seriously because I don't want to mess his schedule up.

"It depends where are you heading?" I get out my phone and look at the address that my aunty sent me which is 14 Norman Court Lima Heights. I put my phone away and give Matt an answer.

"The address is 14 Norman Court Lima Heights." I grab my bag and follow Matt to the car park.

"Nah that's not out of my way at all." We get to his car and I put my things in his back seat and get in the passenger seat.

"Cool, so tell me is there anything I should know about Lima?" I ask generally curious because I don't know this place well at all.

"Lima Heights is alright but there's a rough area that's a 5 minute walk to and that's called Lima Heights Adjacent it's pretty rough so don't walk around there when it's dark unless you have someone with you. Other than that Lima is a nice little place." I move my hands over to where the vents are on and rub my hands together trying to warm them up with the heater on.

"That's good to know thanks for that. What's McKinley like since you used to go there?" I ask him I want to know if my dad finds me and I have to get out of the school quick smart.

"Do you really want to know?" Oh boy sounds like it's a bad school unless I'm just overreacting on it.

"Yeah I want to know." I look over to him and give him a small smile.

"McKinley is an alright school. I must warn you about the slushy facials if your on the bottom you get them sometimes everyday. Some of the people there are okay but stay away from the Cheerios and Jocks if you're an outcast. But if your popular the Cheerios and Jocks are your best friends." Shit wasn't expecting that at all.

I wouldn't know what a slushy facial is because I've never had one and I'm not all that popular.

"Okay I don't hang out with the popular crowd best group to hang out with if you're an outcast." I ask him because I don't want to be a loner and not have any friends because that sucks a lot.

"I would say the best group of people who are outcasts are New Directions they are pretty cool. You have the art, drama, or other groups." That's quite a few groups to choose from.

I think to myself whether or not to ask Matt if he is still in school himself or has finished. I ask him anyways.

"I hope you don't take offence at all but are you still in school or finished?" I ask him and fiddle with my hands I only hope that he hasn't taken offence at all.

"None taken I graduated school last year and I'm currently studying on being a police Psychologist on assisting them with children, abused victims and try to help them out." Now that would be a tough job to do.

"Sounds like your really devoted on doing your career." I say to him I wouldn't be able to do something like that because it would be tough to keep your emotions in control and not break down.

"I sure am I want to do that for a while and help people and then open my own business and be a Psychologist." He has his career planned out at a young age.

"Sounds very rewarding and I'm sure you will make it far." We talk about little things for another 15 minutes before we pull up at my aunt's place. I sit there and stare at the house.

"If you need anything I'm only a phone call away or if you want to hang out feel free to ring me and we will arrange something." I give him a smile we both get out of the car he opens his side of the back and grabs my bag out and hands it to me and I take it from him and grab my guitar out as well.

"Thanks Matt and I will take you up on your offer thanks for everything." I give him a hug which it feels nice to have someone who isn't judgemental.

"No worries don't hesitate to ring I will always answer it." We say our goodbyes and he drives off I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell and wait for someone to open the door.

It's not to long before a tall women answers the door and gives me a bone crushing hug which hurts like hell but with all the pain I return the hug.

"It's so good to see you Dani and that you're okay your mum rang me last night and told me everything about your idiot father." I can tell that she is angry about my dad which I would be to if I was someone else.

"It's good to see you aunt Abby. That's good that mum told you about him, I've missed you." I haven't seen my aunty and uncle in a long time the last time we were together was about 10 years ago when I was 8.

"Come in I will take you to your room." We walk in together but Abby takes my bag I try to protest but she has none of it we get to my room which is really nice.

"Sorry about the single bed but Zach and I haven't had the time to build your new bed which we ordered a few weeks ago when your mum and I were talking about you living here." I give her a smile and put my guitar away in my closet.

"That's okay I've had worse before but thank you." I look around the room and smile that this will be my new start in life.

"Okay Dani. I'm just about to serve up some cereal for Ben and myself come have something to eat with us." I walk with my aunt into the kitchen where I see a little boy colouring in.

"Ben this is your cousin Dani who is living with us." He looks up at me with a big smile which I return I grab a seat next to him.

"Hi Dani I'm Ben." I give him a quick hug before introducing myself to him.

"Nice to meet you Ben I'm Dani." We shake hands and he goes back to his drawing but he quickly says something to me.

"You have an awesome name I like it." I let out a giggle at Ben.

"Thanks your name is pretty cool as well." He get's back to drawing again and I look around in the dinning room I notice photo's from years ago with Abby, and Zach, Mum, Abby, Zach and a younger looking me, and there's a few more around the house that I can see from my view.

I get up from my chair and make myself a strong coffee which I need and grab some Milo cereal and make it.

I take a seat again and eat it slowly because I'm not in the mood to eat because I don't normally eat breakfast of a morning. Abby starts talking to me about what we are going to do today.

"I'm going to drop Ben off next door at the Kennedy's place and then we are heading over to McKinley to get you enrolled and then have a chat to the principal, school guidance counsellor, your year adviser and your home room teacher."

Abby sounds like mum they are exactly the same people just different taste in things.

"That's okay. When you go next door I will take a shower and get cleaned up a little bit." I continue to eat the rest of my cereal and drink my strong coffee.

"That's fine. You will be seeing Zach later on this afternoon when he get's back from work at the hospital." I finish off the last of my cereal and get up and quickly rinse my plate off.

"Okay cool can't wait to see him again." I say goodbye to Ben in case I don't see him when after I get ready.

"Bye Benny if I haven't finished getting ready." I pat him on the back but he gets out of his chair and gives me a quick hug.

"Okay Dani but promise me this afternoon we will do something fun?" I can't help but smile at my little cousin he is adorable.

"You have yourself a deal kid." I tell him before going into my bedroom and quickly un pack my things I put my clothes in the racks that are in the cupboard and put a few of my hats around the place.

I take out a few photo's and place them everywhere and put my guitar at the end of my desk. I take a look around and it looks like my room now.

I grab my clothes out today which are my favourite ripped skinny jeans, a tank top, and my favourite black leather jacket, I also grab my toothbrush, hairbrush, and hair straightener.

I walk down the hallway to the bathroom and place my things down, I remove my makeup, and take a look at the bruises around my face. My black eye is slowly going down but is still a blueish, black colour, the cut at the side of my head doesn't look as red as what it was, and my split lip looks a hell of a lot better.

I start removing my clothes and put them in the dirty wash basket and look down at my ribs which are the same colour as my eye but not looking as bad either. I turn the shower on and get it to the right temperature and jump in.

I wash my hair and the rest of my body and jump out. I grab my towel and dry off and do my hair which is starting to go a little curly I put some stuff in my hair and then straighten it and put my clothes on. I put my towels on the rack and start putting makeup on to cover up my eye.

After that I walk out of the bathroom and back to my room, I grab a pair of my converse shoes and my black hat which I love. I grab my phone and wallet and make my way back into the lounge room and wait for Abby to get back.

I turn on the tv for a bit to keep me company and watch a random cartoon channel which has re-runs of Dragon Ball Z on it's the episode where Gohan is fighting Cell. I get to the last 15 minutes of it before the front door opens and I can hear Abby calling me.

"Dani time to go now hun." I turn the tv off and grab my things and head out to the car with Abby.

"So when do I start school?" I ask her I don't even want to start this week to be honest I want to start next week I know it sounds weird I just want a week off is all.

"We find out when we get there but if things go according to plan you start tomorrow." Great I might start tomorrow welcome to McKinley school I say to myself.

"Okay cool." I'm really not interested in starting a new school. To be honest I want to leave school and find a job cause I'm not in the mood to be the new girl. I kinda got lost in my thoughts until I felt Abby's hand on my leg and she began to talk.

"You can trust Zach and I we don't judge and we are not judgement idiots Dani." I hover my hand over Abby's hand and decide to just hold it. I'm not used to other people comforting me considering my dad wasn't one but mum used to be.

"Thanks Abbs I've got walls up from him and it sucks to try to take them down and let people in and not have it so far built up." I feel Abby squeeze my hand and I continue to look out the window enjoying the country feel of Lima.

"It's completely understandable and let me tell you Zach and I have always disliked him but we tolerated him and I'm glad that my sister sent you to come live with us this is also your home with us we stick together." I let out a sigh because I feel at home here then Arizona.

"Thanks I appreciate you taking me in." I tell her and squeeze her hand.

"That's okay I'm happy that we did." We drive in silence which is comfortable and not awkward at all.

It's not long before we arrive at William McKinley High and I sigh to myself before getting out with Abby. We make our way up to the building and enter. I don't know where to go so I just stay behind and follow my aunt.

I take in all of my surroundings and look around it all seems basic and doesn't seem to be a big building unless it's just the front of the school who knows. I shove my hands in my pockets and play with my phone and wallet.

I'm not usually this nervous about anything but I guess it's because it's a new school and new surroundings that I have never been in.

We come to a stop and I look into the other room where four people are sitting down which seems to be a lot for an interview.

"Hi I'm Abigail Fitzgerald and I'm here with my niece to have an interview with Mr Figgins." I smile at the receptionist who smiles back.

"Okay Mrs Fitzgerald I will go and let Principle Figgins know that you are here for your interview just take a seat for a moment please." I take a seat near the exit of the school because I don't feel like sitting near the Principles office.

"Is there meant to be a crap load of teachers in there for the interview?" I ask my aunt because I'm not used to seeing so many teachers for an interview, at my old school we only had our principle and year coördinator.

"Some schools are different but they look like nice people." I give my aunt a smile and fiddle with my hands. It's not long until our names are being called into the office.

"Figgins will see you now Mrs Fitzgerald and Danielle." I stand up and follow my aunt in and shove my hands into my pockets and smile at everyone in the room.

"Hello Mrs Fitzgerald and Danielle I'm principle Iqbal Figgins and these are Mr William Schuester, Miss Emma Pillsbury, and Miss Shelby Corcoran." I smile and give them all a handshake and take a seat on the couch with my aunt.

"Nice to meet you I'm Dani Taylor." I look around at the teachers they seem nice so far I don't know much about them.

"Miss Pillsbury is the guidance counsellor who you can go to at anytime, Mr Schuester is your year coordinator and there to talk to, and this is your home room teacher Miss Corcoran who can help as well." It's a lot of information to take in.

"Thanks." I say to all of them and wait for the questioning which is bound to come.

"Okay Miss Taylor is there a reason why you don't have the same name as Mrs Fitzgerald?" I roll my eyes at the principle.

"We don't have the same last name because she is my aunt and I'm staying with her for a while." I tell Figgins I'm not really keen on why I moved to Lima in the first place.

"Okay why are you living with your aunt and not your parents?" Fuck why does he have to be so freaking nosey. It's his job I guess.

"My mum sent me to live with my aunt and uncle is because my father is an abusive fuck head." I tell him through gritted teeth I hate bringing up my douche bag of a father.

"Danielle Leigh Taylor language there is no need to talk to your new principle like that." I hear my aunt yell at me I look at Figgins and see the shock face he has and I apologise for it.

"Look I'm sorry sir it's still a touchy subject I'm going to step out of the room and Abby can fill you guys in on it." I walk out of the office and reception area and sit out down outside and rest my head against the wall.

I hate bringing up the past with living with my parents because my dad is a complete ass and I actually hate his guts.

It's not long before I'm joined by someone else which I'm unsure of who it is so I open my eyes and look to see who it is which is Miss carcoron I think I don't know I'm not good with names.

"Hi Dani I'm Miss Corcoran why don't we take a walk and I'll show you where your home room is?" I sigh at her and we get up and continue to walk we take a few turns before we come to an office and we enter and head through to the classroom.

"This is where your home room will be. Every Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday are only 5 minutes for names to be called out and Thursday and Fridays normally last for an hour and we study or I make the class work on different things." I take a seat in the front row and listen to what Miss Corcoran has to say.

"Sounds alright to me." I tell her and give her a polite smile.

"Sorry about Figgins he just likes to know things so that he can write them down in his file." I look around the classroom which looks pretty ordinary.

"That's okay I had a long night that's all and I hate talking about my father." I all but blurt it out to the teacher.

"It's understandable although I don't know what it's like to have an abusive parent. But I'm glad you got out of there." I fiddle with my phone and reply to her.

"I'm glad I got out of there as well with the help of my mum. I don't think I could have done it without her help." Dani keep the walls up you fool she can go back and tell the schools counsellor oh fuck it you have already opened up to her this far.

"That's good. So tell me about yourself?" I look up at her with a confused expression because usually teachers don't want to get to know their students.

"Well I'm Dani Taylor I'm 18 and live with my aunty, uncle and little cousin." I look her in the eyes and notice that she doesn't have a smart ass side to her.

"Hi I'm Shelby Anne Corcoran, I live in Lima with my adoptive daughter and I'm trying to get close to my biological daughter again." Intense story by the sounds of it.

"Nice to meet you Miss Corcoran." We talk for the next half an hour and we head back to the principles office where everyone else looks calm.

"Look I'm sorry for my outburst earlier." Figgins gives me a weird ass smile which I return.

"That's quite alright Danielle." I sit down again and wait for someone to speak up.

"Alright Dani I'm Mr Schue do you have any hobbies that you like to do?" Why would he want to know that for.

"Uh I like to sing but haven't in a while, and I like to play guitar." I tell him straight away which he smiles and same with Corcoran.

"Sweet there's two Glee clubs I'm with the New Directions and Shelby is with the Trouble Tones would you like to join the glee clubs?" I don't really want to join up because I want to keep my head down for a while.

"Thanks for the offer but I just want to keep my head down low for a bit thanks." I tell them seriously because I want to keep my head down in case my dad finds out where I am.

"That's okay with us Dani we hope you join up soon." I smile at both Schue and Miss Corcoran. Miss Pillsbury speaks next.

"Hi Dani I'm Miss Pillsbury and you can get your schedule from me tomorrow and we will have a chat in the morning when you start." I smile at Miss Pillsbury and give her a nod.

"Okay no worries." I play around with the bracelets on my arm and wait for the meeting to be over.

"That concludes the interview Miss Taylor come by the reception tomorrow and Miss Pillsbury will be there." I get up and shake everyone's hand and Abby and I exit the building thank gosh for that.

We head over to the car and get in I'm not sure if Abby is angry at me for swearing at the principle and I wait for her to get angry at me.

"Dani I understand you have walls built up and hate talking about Jason but next time try to hold back on the swearing." I just nod my head and answer Abby.

"I didn't mean to lash out at all and I apologised for it." I say to her the car ride home is in comfortable silence.

It's not long before we get back home I wait for the door to be unlocked which doesn't take long and I head into my bedroom to unpack a few more things.

"I'm just going to chill in my room for a bit and I'm locking my door." I tell my aunt so that she know's that I'm all good.

"That's fine I'm just going to pick up Ben and then come back." I get out my iPod charger and the little dock station I managed to fit it in and I put my iPod on and listen to some music while unpacking the rest of my things.

I dance around to some of the songs. I find an old picture of mum, Rosie, Derek and I and I hang it up on my bedside table it's a nice family shot that my dad captured of us and I'm glad that he wasn't in it.

I hear the front door open and hear Ben talking at rapid fire sounds like he has had some sugar.

"Mrs Kennedy said that I can play with James on the weekend can I mum." I smile at his enthusiasm and shake my head.

"Sure Benny we are not doing much this weekend." I hear Ben scream in happiness.

"THANKS MUM. Where's Dani?" I can hear Ben ask seriously since I know that he seems to like me even though it's our first time meeting usually kids dislike me and shy away.

I turn away from the door and turn down my music since Ben is home and some of them have swearing and knowing him he probably wants to come in and spend time with me or at least get to know me. Which doesn't take long before I hear a knock on my door.

"Dani it's Ben can I come in please?" I walk over to the door and open it and smile at Ben who walks in happy.

"How was Mrs Kennedy?" I ask him taking a seat at my desk and he sits on my bed.

"Good I might be able to hang out with James he his super cool." I give Ben a genuine smile and reply to him.

"Sounds like fun. Have you had lunch yet?" I ask him unsure of what is going on since I promised him that we could go out later on which I keep my promises.

"Mum is making us PB&J Sandwiches she makes awesome ones better than Mrs K but don't tell her that." We laugh about what he says he cross my fingers which Ben just nods his head.

"Hey Dani how long are you staying with us for?" I sit down next to Ben and grab his hand and look at him so that he knows that what I'm saying is the truth and not a lie.

"For as long as I can." I tell him seriously and he wraps his arms around my neck I return the gesture and he whispers in my ear.

"That's good cause I enjoy having a big cousin around the place." I giggle at what he just said. It feels nice to be able to be close to someone and not have to act different around them.

"Kids lunch is ready." Ben quickly let's go and practically bolts out the door. I get up and shut my door and head towards the kitchen which I find Ben already digging in.

"This looks good Abby." I say and take a seat and eat my sandwich which is awesome. I haven't had a PB&J sandwich in years.

"That's quite alright." We make little conversation which Ben joins in every now and again. Some of the things this kid does is amazing he is a really bright person which is good to see.

We finish and I pick up Abby and Ben's plates and head over and do the dishes and put them back in the cupboards. I grab a mug and head for the coffee machine and put it on and grab the sugar out.

It doesn't take long and I put three sugars in to wake me up a bit and head into the lounge room where everyone else is watching TV which are cartoons not sure what type though since it has been a long time since I have watched cartoon TV shows or movies.

"What are we watching kid?" I ask him taking a seat and drinking my strong coffee and watch some of the cartoons with Abbs and Ben which seem pretty cool.

"I'm watching Ben 10. Can we go out for some fun later please Dani." He gives me the biggest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen in my life and give him a smile.

"That we can if that's okay with your mum." I tell him in case Abby doesn't want us to go out but I'm pretty sure she would be fine with it considering earlier she told us it was no problem.

"Can Dani take me out after Ben 10 please mum?" He asks her with the same expression he asked me before to his mum which I smile at.

"You sure can." He claps his hands and returns back to Ben 10 and Abby and I have a chat about things in general and starting school tomorrow.

"So I know some of the previous subjects you done at your old school and told Figgins and the other two so I hope that's okay?" I give her a smile and nod my head.

"That's fine." We talk about general stuff and get lost in catching up with each other.

"Can we go now since Ben 10 has finished?" I smile and get up and grab my shoes and tie them and then help Ben with his and we say goodbye to Abby.

"Bye mum see ya soon." He gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good for Dani and no getting into trouble." I smile at Abby and wave goodbye to her I grab my hat and put it on and walk out of the house holding Ben's hand and make our way out of the front yard.

* * *

We walk a few minutes before Ben shouts at someone.

"HEY ELLIOTT." The person turns around and walks to us and says hello to Ben and then me.

"Hey Benji and friend." He bends down and hugs Ben which he returns and then Ben introduces us.

"Elliott this is Dani my cousin and Dani this is our next door neighbour Elliott." I shake his hand which he returns and we smile at each other in return.

"Nice to meet you Dani." I smile at Elliott again and grab hold of Ben's hand again.

"Nice to meet you to Elliott." Ben looks at me for a moment and then back at Elliott and I think to myself what is he up to because he is good at the big puppy dog eyes.

"Elliott wanna come to the park with Dani and I please?" I was right because he brings out the big puppy dog eyes and Elliott smiles at Ben and replies.

"Sure that sounds like a plan kiddo let's go." We continue to walk again and both Ben and Elliott start humming a tune that they both know and dance around being goofballs which makes me smile at the both of them.

It doesn't take long to get to the park and Ben walks up to the park and starts playing on everything and is having a ball I take a seat on the parks bench and watch him which Elliott does the same and we sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So how are you liking Lima so far?" I continue to stare a head and watch Ben playing with a few of his friends and laughing with them.

"It's alright so far just got here this morning really." I tell him I grab out my phone and send a text message out to one of my old friends that we were close to and send her my new number.

**To Bianca McCormack:  
It's Danielle Taylor I know I should have sent you a text earlier but I'm safe at where I'm staying.** I send the message off to her and sit back and enjoy the cool breeze and continue to chat to Elliott.

"That's good. So do you sing or do any types of sports?" He asks me and I keep a watch on Ben who looks to be having a lot of fun.

"I used to sing but haven't really done so in a little while, I don't play sports do you?" I look to Elliott and give him a comfortable smile which he returns. It feels weird to feel safe with Elliott since I don't really know him all that well.

"That's a shame cause I think you would have killer vocals. I sing but I hate sports I don't mind a bit of basket ball and baseball on the TV that's about it." I give him a smile again and we continue to talk.

"I'm an alright singer not the best. I watch the tennis if nothing is on. What school do you go to?" I ask him making conversation with him so that he doesn't make the conversation all the time.

"I go to William McKinley High I'm in the fashion club and I am in the glee club." He can probably sing and kick ass he reminds me kind of like a male diva.

"Awesome so I got a new best friend I can hang with during breaks." We smile at each other again Elliott seems like a really chilled person.

"That you do. So tell me would you be interested joining a garage band on a Friday afternoons with just a few of my mates?" Can I do this and open up with my voice I haven't really sung much since my first beating when my father found out about my ex girlfriend. I could maybe play the guitar though.

"I haven't sung in a long time but I can play musical instruments for a while until I get over a certain fear is that okay?" I ask him nervously because to be honest I don't really want to sing yet until I get my confidence back and stop flashbacks to that night.

"That's fine honey look forward to chilling with you more." We continue to talk for a while and I decide to ask him if it's okay if I have his number since we seem to be getting on so well.

"I know I might sound a bit weird but what's your cell number since I don't have many friends here?" I don't look at him but I bite my lip and wait for a reply.

"Sure thing here's my phone just put your digits in and I'll holler at you." I grab his phone off him and put my number in his and he does the same with mine.

"Thanks." We talk about anything and it's not long before Ben is coming over with us and asking us to play hide and seek with him and his buddies.

"Dani and Elliott can you play hide and seek with us since we are uneven and were playing tag team please?" I smile at him and I see Elliott stand up so I do the same.

"That sounds good to me kid." I tell Ben while messing with his hair which he slaps my hand away and gives me an evil glare.

"I agree so who's on whose team?" Elliott asks and we all walk over to the small group of kids and Ben organises us.

"Dani you go with me, Elliott and Sonny you guys are together, Linda you and Kyle are together, and Alyssa and Mike are together." Ben is the little organiser.

We play a round of scissor, paper, and rocks to see who counts and who hides which turns out Elliott, Sonny, Linda, Kyle, and Mike and Alyssa go hide since both Ben and I lost the round.

We walk over to the tree and we both start counting and start shouting.

"3,2,1 READY OR NOT." We both yell and start our hunt on finding the others. Ben and I split up and we find Linda and Kyle first then the rest of them.

We play hide and seek for a long time then we just chill and have some drinks and what not the little ones start heading home so Ben, Elliott and I head home both Elliott and Ben hum their song which it seems to be only theirs which I smile and stop walking for a bit and take a photo of them which they don't notice and send it to Elliott.

"Well this is me see you guys later bye Benji, Dani." Elliott says we both turn around and wave goodbye to him.

"Later Elliott." Ben replies and continue to waves and I wave again at Elliott.

"See you later Elliott." We walk up to our drive way and head inside we both take our shoes off and head into the bathroom to wash our hands.

"What did you think of Eli Dani?" Ben asks me as he steps down off his step so that he can reach I look over to him and give him a smile and reply.

"Elliott is very nice." I tell him and mess his hair up again but this time he chases me and yelling.

"Damn you Dani you keeps messin' up my hair style." I laugh and run into my room and hide behind the door so I can scare him. I hear him approaching my room and he walks in.

"I'll find you and get payback and trust me I rule at paybacks." I sneak up behind him and yell.

"BOO." Which he screams in fright and we both laugh really loudly.

"You suck really bad I'll get you back don't you worry." We settle down and Ben starts playing his Nintendo DS and his Pokémon games and I just chill writing lyrics down and talking to Ben.

"Who's your favourite Pokémon? He asks me and I think about it for a while before telling him.

"I think mine would have to be Charmander and his generation what about you?" He continues to play and then tells me.

"Mine would have to be Mew she is the cutest." We continue to talk more about Pokémon and it's not long before Abbs calls us down for dinner.

"Guys dinner is ready." We walk into the dinning room and take a seat and that's when I see Zach walk into the room with a big smile on his face.

"Good to finally see you Danielle been a long time." I get up and walk over to Zach and give him a big hug which he returns.

"Glad to see you to Zachary." We used to always muck around with our names. we sit down and wait for dinner to be served which doesn't take long and we eat and listen to the news and continue to have small talk.

After dinner Abby and I wash up while Zach and Ben dry and then we head into the lounge room and play Uno.

"I'm going to win you know that right I kick butt at this game so be ready to lose." Ben tells us matter of factly which we all laugh at his adorableness.

"Okay Benjamin what ever you say." Zach replies.

"You never know us girls might win for a change." Abby tells both Ben and Zach seriously.

"Yeah us girls will kick butt this time around." I tell them and Abby and I give each other a high-five and we continue to play this match goes for a long time and it turns out that Abby wins first round, Ben in second, me in third, and Zach in last.

We settle in for the night and watch some TV which is some reality TV show that they enjoy but it turns out to be funny. After watching it for a little while I head up to bed for the night to try to get a good nights rest.

"Night everyone I'm heading off to bed." I tell them and they all reply.

"Night Dani Bear, Bear." Zach replies and he uses my old nickname that he gave me from when I was little and I reply.

"Night Zachary." I tell him and then Abby and Ben reply.

"Night sweet dreams don't let the bed bugs bite." Ben replies and give me a hug which I return.

"That goes for you to Ben." He runs off back to the couch and watches more TV.

"Night Dani if you need anything don't hesitate to let us know." I smile over at Zach and Abby.

"That I will guys night." I walk into the bathroom and clean my teeth then tie my hair up in a loose ponytail and head off to bed for hopefully a dreamless sleep. I change into my PJs and get into bed.

I pull up the bed covers up to my ear and start to relax it's not long before I doze off into a peaceful sleep for half of the night and then my nightmares hit me.

_Flashback 3/05/2011_

_Tash and I are mucking around in basement and singing and dancing along to Just Dance by Lady Gaga._

_**Dani & Tash**  
Red One Konvict  
Gaga, Oh-oh. eh_

_**Tash**  
I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink,  
oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone  
_

_**Dani**  
What's going on, on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright _

**_Both  
_**_Just dance, gonna be okay, da, da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da, da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance.__  
_

_During the chorus both Tash and I end up dancing close together and that's when we start to kiss and dance around then it starts to turn out into a full make out session. We both move to the couch and continue to make out what we don't hear is the front door being open and then the door opening to the basement._

_It's not long before my dad bellows at the top of his lungs at the both of us._

_"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW NATASHA." We both jump apart from each other and Tash grabs her things and bolts out of the house. I sit still not knowing what to do because my dad looks really pissed off that he caught my girlfriend and I making out._

_"THE HELL WAS THAT DANIELLE LEIGH TAYLOR?" My dad screams in my face shit I'm totally scared shitless at the moment._

_"My girlfriend and I were just mucking a-a-around." I stutter out nervously and that's when the first slap comes at me which stings like a bitch._

_"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ANOTHER GIRL." I hold my cheek and look at my dad in tears and say something that I probably shouldn't have._

_"I love her dad the way she makes me feel is special." The next thing I know I am being pulled up by the hair and being punched in the guts and then hit over and over. I land on the hard floor and graze my elbow._

_"YOU WILL BE SLEEPING DOWN HERE TONIGHT I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU." He slaps me hard across the face again and walks out of the room and locks me out of the house._

_That's the first time he ever laid a hand on me._

_End Flashback._

I wake up with a start I'm sweating really badly. I look over to the side clock and notice that it's 3:30am and knowing myself I won't be able to get back to sleep so I get up and go into the bathroom and splash some water on my face and head into the kitchen to make myself a strong coffee.

I sit down at the island and look out into the backyard at the night sky and the Christmas lights flashing that some people have put up early. I'm startled out of my thoughts by Zach talking to me.

"Dani is everything alright honey? He asks me with concern written all over his face I give him a slight smile and talk to him.

"Yeah I'm fine just a really bad nightmare nothing to worry about." I tell him. I know that I can trust Zach with everything he was the first person that I ever told that I was gay and he accepted me for who I was.

"It's something to worry about Danielle what that prick did to is freaking wrong." I sigh and rest my head on my hands and reply to him.

"I know that why the hell do you think I ran away for or got my moms help to runaway for?" I tell him angrily letting out my frustrations on him even though he didn't do anything wrong.

"Look I'm sorry I hate him for what he did to you." I look up at him with tears in my eyes and give him a hug which he returns.

"It's okay. What are you doing up this hour of the morning anyway?" I ask him in the hug we break apart and I continue to drink my strong coffee which half of it goes down nicely.

"I'm heading into work." I smile at him and continue to stare out the window.

"Sounds like fun what do you do?" I'm not entirely sure what he does.

"I'm a nurse in the ICU ward which I love doing." I sip my coffee and continue to have a little chat to Zach.

"That's lovely you must be a fan with the ladies." I joke to him which earns me a little chuckle from him.

"That I do. I best be off finish that off and get some rest Dani." He tells me. I finish it off and put it in the sink and give him a hug and say goodbye to him.

"Bye Zach have fun and I'm going back to bed now." I head back to my room and start to mediate with my earphones in and do that for an hour before I am relaxed and get back into bed.

I fall asleep instantly and hopefully my first day at McKinley goes well. With that I get 3 hours worth of sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
Hi guys I was meant to get this chapter out a few days ago but I got sudden news of one of my old high school friends that passed away in a car accident we had a falling out a few years ago before I moved to another state in Australia and we didn't keep in contact but receiving the news on a Facebook link it honestly broke my heart I cried for a bit Sunday night and then I was up and down Monday I had a few tears in the morning and then went to bed that night and cried but Tuesday and Wednesday have been my better days. Her daughter that was in the car with her someone saved her life but wasn't able to save her life because of the fuel and everything around and it blew up.  
**

**Anyways A Katy or A Gaga was an amazing episode with Dantana adorableness they are so cute and Demi's solo in Roar was AMAZING. Adam Lambert was also amazing as well I really loved Elliott 'Starchild' Gilbert I hope both Demi and Adam get a longer time on the show.****End of Twerk was good as well except for Blurred Lines but I got to see Wildebrams/Kartie (Kitty & Artie) I loved Uniques version of If I We're a Boy it broke my heart.**

**If you didn't notice I used Iqbal's name for Principle Figgins since his first name is still anonymous. **

**Spoilers for next chapter: Dani starts at McKinley what will happen and who will be at her side in her time of need or whatever happens.**

**Be on the look out for Be Strong which should be out in the next few days or maybe a week.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter with McKinley interaction I had to bring Elliott into this story so I hope you enjoyed their friendship as well. I also hope that you guys liked the flashback scene into Dani's life with her parents and what happened that night.**

**Also if there are any spelling mistakes I do proof read before any of my chapters are published but sometimes I miss the spelling errors.**

**Also a big thank you to BrittzandTana for letting me use her Dani's last name that credit goes to her.**

**Shout outs to Hakuna-fuckin-Matata, Gleeknationn, Tinygleek, Technicallyimpaired, Ale, BrittzandTana, and to my new reviewers it means a lot.**

**You know the drill leave some positive, negative, or criticism reviews I'm happy with all :)**

**Hope to update soon**

**Cheers everyone EbOnY998 :) xx**


End file.
